


On That Shore

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [17]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e25 Legs From Here to Homeworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: She’s notalonewhen she re-forms, but the Bismuth’s back is turned, so for an instant, there’s nothing to fill the quiet but the gentle lap of the low-tide waves on the sand.
Relationships: Bismuth & Lapis Lazuli & Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli & Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Two Hundred Words for Two Hundred Fics! A Celebratory Fic Prompt-Fest! [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567093
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	On That Shore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllenbysEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenbysEyes/gifts).



> **Prompt: SU if you'd feel comfortable writing about Lapis.**
> 
> \-- 
> 
> I wrote this with a platonic Lapis & Peridot relationship in mind, but it can def be read as romantic if that's your thing.

She’s not _alone_ when she re-forms, but the Bismuth’s back is turned, so for an instant, there’s nothing to fill the quiet but the gentle lap of the low-tide waves on the sand. 

Lapis stands, then stretches, lithe and silent as always, even if the slightly novel angles of her new form make her feel something of a stranger to herself—a sentiment compounded when she half-paces half-hovers to the water and gazes at her image. 

She’s been in this spot before, next to this sea. Has held the water up like a weapon, like a wall, put it between her and anyone who would approach, again and again…

The remnants of the barn loom beside her almost as proof.

But there was also a time that she’d have avoided her reflection, when she would have run well beyond the moon to avoid seeing its face.

And that urge still twitches, somewhere in her Gem. But now there are other, heavier forces too.

“You’re back!”

Suddenly, Peridot is behind her, bursting like an electric star in _her_ new form. A few yards beyond, the Bismuth raises an arm in greeting.

Lapis lifts her head, lips setting into a smirk. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!
> 
> \--
> 
> This is part of a series of double drabbles I'm writing to celebrate having written 200 fics on ao3!
> 
> I'm accepting prompts in the following fandoms:
> 
> 1) Steven Universe  
> 2) Avatar: The Last Airbender  
> 3) Gravity Falls  
> 4) Tanakh or Talmud


End file.
